Aaron Littleton/Theories
Aaron is Boone Reincarnated Aaron was born at the same time Boone died. Boone could have been reincarnated into Aaron. The show's final scene, which depicts them in the church simultaneously, does not discredit the theory. Everyone appears in the church together, regardless of when they die. Perhaps the characters, Boone included, all died, go to the flash sideways, awaken, and then move on - by reincarnating. Boone died, moved on by reincarnating into Aaron, died again at an unknown time and found himself again in the church. "Christian"'s intervention separated Claire and Aaron Desmond's interventions (saving Charlie's life up until he flooded the Looking Glass station) were supposed to lead to Claire getting on a helicopter (presumably the one Frank Lapidus was flying that took the O6 off the Island - per his vision of the future). Because the apparition "Christian" intervened, Aaron was rescued without her. Aaron will lead the Island In , Eko reveals that the name 'Aaron' is also the name of Moses' brother, and that Aaron once spoke for Moses. Aaron is to one day become the protector of the Island or his "number two." Richard Malkin's purpose for Aaron Richard Malkin convinced Claire to be on Oceanic 815 because he was working with the Others or with Jacob. Jacob wanted Claire on the Island, and he used Malkin to get her there. Kate raising Aaron Kate was always meant to raise Aaron. She delivered him. There have been scenes foreshadowing Kate's role in taking care of Aaron. In , Claire remarks to Kate that "she should try it (motherhood) some time." In , Christian says that Aaron "is where he is supposed to be" which is under the tree to be discovered by Sawyer and later partially raised by Kate. In the future, Hurley tells Jack that he is not supposed to raise "him" (referring to Aaron presumably) , but says nothing about Kate. Lineage The 3 potential parents for Aaron (Thomas, Charlie, and Jack), are for one reason or another, no longer in his life. This is because they are not the one's who are supposed to raise Aaron. This is evidenced by Richard Malkin and Hurley's comments. Who is supposed to raise him * Jack was not supposed leave the Island (as Locke told him), and by doing so Sawyer jumped from the helicopter, sacrificing his relationship with Kate, so they could leave. Charlie came to see Hurley, and told him relay a message to Jack. The message was that he was not supposed to raise him, referring to Aaron. If Jack had not left on the helicopter, Sawyer would not have jumped & he would be living with Kate and raising Aaron. Like Malkin predicted he was going to be raised by a nice couple in LA and that nice couple was supposed to be Kate and Sawyer. When Locke was in Jacob's Cabin he wanted to know where Aaron is was. Christian replied that he was where he supposed to be, referring to be in Sawyer's care. ** "You are not supposed to raise him" was not in reference to Aaron, but to Locke. ** Also, that wasn't even Christian, but the Man in Black impersonating him. So can you take anything he says as fact? ** The Christian apparition was in the cabin, which had an ash circle around it that would not be broken until Season 6. The Man in Black couldn't enter the cabin yet. Future * Aaron and Ji Yeon will end up as a couple. This is foreshadowed by Sun's repeated comments that Aaron and Ji-Yeon would make good playmates for each other. Other theories * Aaron is a Christ-like figure; the saviour of the Island. The show has many different religious beliefs incorporated. Jesus is a descendant of Jacob and in Charlie's dream (about baptising Aaron) that mirrors The Baptism of Christ, Claire appears as the symbol of Mary, the mother of Christ. * Aaron has similar psychic abilities to Walt. He immediately started crying after Charlie's death in which suggested that he somehow knew Charlie had died. This is supported by the claims made by the psychic, Richard Malkin, that it is imperative Aaron should not be raised by another, and also supported by the Others interest in babies born on the Island. * Thomas is not really Aaron's father. Aaron is clearly important to the Island's future, and Thomas is just too minor of a character to warrant such a relationship. Along the lines of Claire being a Mary figure to Aaron's messiah, the "father" may be of a supernatural origin. * Except that Joseph, Jesus' father was also given such a minor role in Jesus' conception as to nullify him entirely in favor of a "virgin birth" as God's son. Perhaps Thomas was meant to be forgotten. Aaron/Moses Comparison * This might be totally off the wall, but perhaps Aaron represents Moses somehow. Moses was left by his mother for someone else to raise. He became a great leader of the Israelites, getting them out of Egypt. Aaron was left in the tree all wrapped up like a little baby Moses. There are plenty of bible references in this show. Aaron was left by his mother and we know that someone else raises him (Kate). Does he become a great man who leads his people from some sort of captivity? We know that the psychic in Season 1 told Claire that she had to get on that plane to LA. Did he see some greatness in Aaron's future? Could all this be leading to a greatness of Aaron or something he does?? * Aaron is Moses' brother. Aaron was his helper and assistant during their wanderings for the promised land. He also suffered with the Israelites while Moses was being raised as the prince of Egypt. Aaron and Moses were descendants of Levi, who was one of Jacob's sons. * Moses was a shephard for the Israelites. Jack's last name is Shephard. es:Aaron Littleton/Theories pt:Aaron Littleton/Theories